Opposites Attract
by sweetjuicyca
Summary: She had to ask. "Whatever happened to being enemies? I thought you hated me." He looked at her seriously for the first and then smiled. "You wanna change that?" PPGxRRB
1. First Day

**My first PowerPuff Girl story so hope you like it. **

**Chapter 1- First Day.**

The PowerPuff Girls were way more than excited into entering their first year in middle school as seventh graders. Okay, maybe except for Buttercup. As they were on their way to Pokey Oaks Middle School the sisters were talking casually of their thoughts about school.

"Oh boy, school I can't wait," said Buttercup sarcastically.

"Yeaa well, I'm soo excited. First day of middle school, think about it,' Blossom eagerly said.

"I know right, Blossom. First time lockers, changing classes, and everything!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Ok, Buttercup, Bubbles, we're not elementary school girls anymore. We're officially middle school preteens." Blossom said very precisely.

Blossom was right they were now middle school teens and looked like ones too. Not like when they were five years old. Blossom's hair was longer than ever. She still rolled with her pink and black striped shirt with capri's and a light touch of pink makeup on her face. She was wearing cute pink flats on her feet, also.

Bubbles blonde pigtails were long enough that they hanged down to her shoulders. With of course wearing her blue and black striped shirt with the cutest mini skirt and a dab of make up on her face not too heavy and not too light. And the prettiest blue heels decorated her feet.

Buttercup's dark hair was now shoulder length. Wearing her official green and black striped shirt with shorts that was just right above her knee. And duh! Buttercup didn't believe in make up, it's just a waste of time. For shoes, Buttercup wore her new green etnies.

Blossom looked at her schedule one last time with her locker number on it, 1162. Bubble's was 1165 and Buttercup's was 1167. Not too far apart but she wondered who were in between and how come their lockers weren't all right next too each other? Blossom was puzzled she became lost in her thoughts searching for an answer until she heard Buttercup speak.

"Aw, shet." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled hearing her sister's language.

"What?" Blossom asked questioningly.

"Look over there." Buttercup pointed out to the other side of the sidewalk.

Up ahead, they saw the RowdyRuff Boys. Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

"Noo." Blossom screamed.

"Why??" Bubbles cried out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review! pleasee (:**


	2. Flashback

**My flashback story. I just made it up. I don't think it happened on the show though. I know it's short but I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 2- Flashback.**

PowerPuff Girls Flashback- 8 years ago

7 years ago the girls were listening to the radio report. News reporter 'Breaking report. The boys' names known as Brick, Boomer, and Butch also known as the RowdyRuff Boys just robbed the local Townsville Bank. The event occurred. ." By this time the girls were already out the door to the Townsville Bank. They saw the boys flying away with the bags of money in their hands. By surprise, the girls caught up with the boys and grabbed the bags of money behind their backs. Angered, the boys started to fight while the girls fighted back. Punches, kicks, and screams were all occurring all at the same.

"Give me the bag, Blossom!" Brick screamed.

Blossom screamed back, "In your dreams, Brick!"

--

"Hey Buttercup, why don't you be a goody too shoes and hand me the bag?" Butch cried out.

Buttercup angered punched him in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Never! And I mean never ever call me a goody too shoes, Butch." Buttercup barked.

--

"Bubbles, can you give me the bag of money please?" Boomer yelled.

"Hmm, ok since you said please I will be glad NOT to give it to you." Bubbles cried out.

--

All the boys physically hurt started to fly away both angered and money bag less at the same time.

"We'll be back! This isn't the last you heard from us! Blossom you hear me?" Brick exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, Brick." Blossom barked back at him.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	3. Changes

**Ok, this is my longest one so far. I hope it's interesting. Well if it isn't tell me and if it is still tell me. Lol.**

**Chapter 3- Changes.**

"Ew, it's you." said Brick

"Ew, it's your face." Buttercup barked back.

"Hey, how about shut up," an annoyed Blossom said cutting in, "Let's make a deal. You ignore us we ignore you. Unless you fight we fight back. Got it Brick?"

"Sure, whatever," Brick replied, popping a piece of bubblegum in his mouth.

"I said, Got it Brick?" Blossom said almost yelling.

"Yea, yea, I got it, Blossom," Brick replied actually enjoying Blossom's outrage.

What they all didn't know is that their weird teenage hormones can change everything.

--

The girls all found their lockers only being 1 or 2 lockers apart from each other. Both Blossom and Bubbles opened their lockers easily after 1 to 2 tries. Well, Buttercup had a hard time opening her locker and got frustrated.

"Stupid locker!" Buttercup screamed, while kicking the bottom of her locker at the same time.

"Buttercup let me help you." Bubbles offered, after seeing her sisters' sudden outrage of having the difficulty to open her locker, "Hey, what's your combo?"

"26-0-20," Buttercup said very quietly. As Bubbles slowly explained how to open a locker going right-left-right the RowdyRuff Boys appeared right behind them, Buttercup was actually the first too notice.

"Stalking us boys?" Buttercup said in a disgusted voice.

"Uh, noo. Just looking for our lockers," replied Butch in the same disgusted voice.

"Oh here's mine. 1166," Butch said stridently.

"Your 1166?" Buttercup asked.

Rolling his 'y' Butch asked, "Why?"

"Uhm, cuz I'm 1167."

"Well, hell-o locker buddy," Butch said, in a funny nicely voice.

Buttercup giggled as Butch blushed after his random comment.

Brick went up to his locker 1164 right next too Bubbles.

"You're here man?" Bubbles asked in a very annoyed, silly voice.

"That's wazzup, girl." Brick replied in his weirdest, gangsta voice playing along.

As Bubbles giggled Brick started to think. Bubbles is pretty I have to admit but not as pretty as Blossom though. We did have rough times before but Blossom is my kind of girl- gorgeous and smart. Just noticing he was staring and thinking about Blossom, made him blush.

Boomer went to his locker right in the middle of Blossom and Brick. 'O wow this locker's small' Boomer thought to himself.

"So your 1163," Blossom asked Boomer.

"Yep. I'm 1163," replied Boomer.

Blossom carefully observing the owner for each locker that it turned out Blossom was next to Boomer & Boomer was next to Brick & Brick was next to Bubbles & Bubbles was next to Butch & Butch was next to Buttercup. So it looked like this.

Blossom- 1162

Boomer- 1163

Brick- 1164

Bubbles- 1165

Butch- 1166

Buttercup- 1167

It all made sense to Blossom now. It suddenly clicked in her head that lockers were assigned in alphabetical order by first name.

"Hey Boomer, come over here," said Brick, as he was walking away so no one would be able to hear them.

"So wassup, bro?" said Brick in a very pleasantly, nice voice.

"What do you want?" replied Boomer, trying to catch on.

"Do you want switch lockers?"

"What for?" Boomer asked. Then Boomer looked at Brick's locker than at his than at Blossom's.

"Oh, I see what's happening." quickly catching on, knowing his brother, he wanted to be next to Blossom. And since he'd be switching with Brick he'd be able to have his locker next to Bubbles.

"Yo, promise you won't tell Butch or anybody else? And don't you want your locker next to Bubbles?"

"Haha, you read my mind I actually do want my locker next to Bubbles. Here you don't say anything about me and Bubbles and I won't say anything about you and Blossom."

"It's a deal man," said Brick as the two brothers pounded fists together.

"So what's your combo?"

The two boys went back to their new lockers to try out the combos. Bubbles saw that Boomer and Brick decided to switch lockers.

"So you and Brick switched? Huh?"

"Uh, yea. Got a problem"

"Noo, well excuse me for asking."

But inside Bubbles was secretly happy that Boomer and Brick switched places. Of course Blossom noticed the same thing.

"You and Boomer switched?"

"Why?"

"Uh, cuz this locker's better."

Butch who just walked by overheard and went, "Uh huh, yea right."

"But all the locker's are the same," Blossom pointed out.

"Well it's just cuz it's like that," said Brick trying to sound fly and not like he just made it up. And he just ended a deal with his brother that he didn't want to break or he might break his own.

"Okay then."

Brick dramatically wiped his forehead.

"That was a close one," said Brick muttering to himself.

Blossom felt sort of funny having Boomer and Brick switch lockers, funny in a good weird way. 'This is going to be one interesting year' Blossom thought to herself.

It all turned out that the six of them were all in the same homeroom. Until the bell rang for first period when Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup felt sad having to be split with each other for their next class.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm, Like it?**


	4. Bubbles & Boomer

**I worked through the whole night working through this dialogue well it was pretty fun and interesting, gave me something to think about. Well hope you like it. Please Review.**

**Chapter 4- Bubbles & Boomer.**

By lunchtime everybody was hungry. Bubbles was quietly standing in the lunch line until Boomer cut her.

"Excuse me, Boomer but you cut me," said an impatient Bubbles.

"Uh, no I didn't," Boomer replies.

"Uh, yes you did. Now let me go through."

"Magic word?"

"Pleasee."

"Only cuz you said please I'd be happy to let you in front of me. NOT.

"Boomer!!"

Boomer saw how quickly he angered Bubbles. Bubbles looked pretty hot when she was angry. She's actually pretty hot in general. What am I thinking? Oh, stupid hormones. Boomer looked at her again. Yea, she's pretty hot. I should just give in. Boomer thought to himself.

He put on his sillies French accent and said, "Pardon me, mademoiselle Ladies First."

Bubbles giggled and blushed. "Finally! Thank you Boomer"

Boomer and Bubbles walked out together to pay for their lunch of juice, pizza, & fries. And both went to get some ketchup.

"So you like ketchup too, huh?" Bubbles asked.

"I love it," Boomer answered.

"I bet not as much as I love it," Bubbles said.

Bubbles on her way walking to her lunch table caught herself staring at Boomer. Wow, boomer's gotten really tall and his voice it's so deep. Boomer's hott. Boomer's hott? What am I thinking? Stupid, stupid hormones. Ok ok, fine he's hott and funny, too.

Lost in her thoughts while slowly walking, Bubbles tripped on one of her heels and breaking it. Having her pizza land to the floor. With the cheese and sauce side to the floor.

Blushing madly Bubbles said, "Omigah, I am such a klutz. I am so embarrassed."

It was even more embarrassing having Boomer right in front of her.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Here you can have mine," said Boomer gently touching her face and handing his tray to her.

"Oh no, I can't accept this."

"Yes you can and you will. Don't worry it'll be on me."

"Thank You soo much, Boomer." Giving him a hug.

Boomer liked it when she hugged him it was so warm.

--

During lunch that day.

"Blossom look, these were like my best blue heels ever. Now I'm probably going to be limping for the rest of the day," Bubbles complained.

Blossom took her unharmed heel and zapped it using her eyes, having the heel come off.

"Blossom! Why'd you do that?" questioned Bubbles.

"Well now their your best blue flats ever." Blossom said in a very preppy voice.

Bubbles said sadly and quietly, "True."

"So wait he offered his pizza after you dropped yours and then you accepted it and thanked him by hugging him?" Buttercup asked.

"Mhmm."

"Well, I would have thanked him but hug him? C'mon."

"Oh well."

When Bubbles hugged Boomer she could feel his strong muscles. And she swore she could still feel his hand on her face. Throughout lunch there was only one person she could think of ---Boomer.

---------------------------------------------------

**Like?**


	5. Blossom & Brick

**Hey people! I hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. **

**Chapter 5- Blossom & Brick.**

For the very first time, Blossom walked into the room, A09, French class. Blossom was looking forward to this class all day since she signed up for it last year. Blossom wanted to travel to France one day and wanted to be able to learn a _romance_ language.

The classroom's desks were paired in two. Blossom went to sit in the middle pair in the middle row.

As she waited for the bell ring, she felt somebody taking a seat right next to her. She turned around to see Brick's smiling face.

She immediately felt her face turn red and she didn't know why.

"Anyone sitting here?" Brick asked, casually, grinning.

"No-o." Blossom stuttered.

"Cool."

Brick sat down. There was a minute of silence between the two of them.

"So you're taking French, too. Huh?" he asked her.

"Actually, yeah. I want to visit France one day," she told him, starting to loosen up.

"Really? Me too! Maybe we can go together." Brick exclaimed.

Brick blushed and looked away. He didn't notice what he was saying until he heard himself say it, like his mind and mouth weren't connected.

Blossom's face turned red as she noticed him look away. Blossom tapped him on the shoulder and he looked back.

"I'd like that." She said, smiling.

He had the goofiest smile on.

The bell rang before either of them could say anything.

The French teacher started by welcoming the class and started to talk about the class rules and all of that.

For once, neither Blossom nor Brick were listening. It looked like they were really listening by having their head up, looking at their teacher but they really weren't. Their minds were racing.

_Oh man! I can't believe it! She wants to go to France with me! Blossom's so pretty._ Brick thought.

_Brick's so cute when he smiles. _Blossom thought.

She looked at him and he went to look at her. She turned away blushing red. He went to look at her and she went to look at him. They both turned away blushing, noticing how they were catching secret glances of each other.

Halfway into the period, Brick's black pen cap accidentally dropped by Blossom's foot.

Blossom noticed it and picked it up. And since the pen cap was so small there was no way she could have given it to him without their hands touching.

Blossom went to hand it over to him with her hand shaking a little, scared that it would drop again. Blossom handed it over and Brick got it and their hands were touching. They both quickly let go, blushing, again.

"Thanks." Brick whispered.

Blossom smiled. _Oh my God! His hand touched mine it was so soft, too! I may never wash my right hand again!_ Blossom thought.

_Her hand was so soft._ Brick thought, grinning.

Blossom and Brick sat still in their desks, thinking about each other, as their teacher babbled on. They still didn't know what she was talking about.

Until she mentioned in her French accent, "And oh yes class, I would like you to greet your new French partner."

Blossom smiled and went to look at Brick. Brick smiled and went to look at Blossom.

Brick held out his right hand. "Hey, I'm Brick."

Blossom giggled. She got out her right hand shook his.

--

**Hey again! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review? (:**


	6. Buttercup & Butch

**I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated this since like January but I realized that people really wanted to see Buttercup & Butch's story. Hopefully you'll like it & it will make up for it. And I'll be sure to write some more since it's summer! (:**

**Chapter 6- Buttercup & Butch.**

Buttercup stepped into her sixth period class. _Wow. The gym is so big. _

Right away Buttercup knew gym would be her favorite class. Pretty much gym class would have to be better that sitting in a small stuffy classroom listening to an old lady talk about who knows what. _Here I get to run around play sports & everything. _

As Buttercup looked around the gym, searching for familiar faces, she couldn't help to notice to find one person, Butch. _Butch! What the hell is he doing here?! Damn, he's going to be in my gym class. Oh yah, just great. _

Buttercup thought back. _Why did he seem so nice to me at my locker? Did I like him being nice to me? Of course NOT. Don't even think it. _

She thought back even farther to a flashback. _"Hey Buttercup. Why don't you be a good two shoes. ." Oh yah, that ! called me a goody two shoes! Why I . ._

Buttercup lost in her own thoughts, angered, found Butch standing right in front of her.

"Buttercup, are you okay? You look like you're about to spaz." Butch mentioned.

Buttercup, frowning, didn't say a word.

"Is this the silent game or what?" Butch asked.

Buttercup frowned, and tried to stare him down. _Why is he talking to me?_

"Tell you what. I'll race you around the track." Butch started, "I win, you talk to me. You win, I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Buttercup grinned and she still didn't say anything. _I like that idea. _

After seeing Buttercup smile, Butch figured she was up for it.

Five minutes later, the two were lined up against the track with a whole audience of classmates watching.

One of Butch's friend's offered to do the start off for them. "Ready. Set. Go!"

The audience was amazed. You would have never seen two faster runners for your life and all you saw was two different colors of green stripes running around the track.

The race lasted for about two seconds.

And the first one to reach the finish line was . . Buttercup.

Buttercup beamed with victory all over her face. "Oh yah, Butch! I won against you."

Butch gasping for breath looked at her. "You won and you talked to me. Woah. So what are you going to do with me?"

Buttercup thought about it. She walked up to Butch with a smile on her face and slapped his cheek. She made it so it was not as hard that it didn't leave a mark but not so soft that it didn't hurt.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Butch questioned, confused.

Buttercup laughed and started to tease. "Uh, I don't know."

"No, really what was that for?" Butch looked at her. _So she walks up to me smiling, slaps me, & starts to laugh. I don't get it. _

"Let's say it was for something you called me years ago and I wanted to get it out of me and that was it. And now I feel so much better!" Buttercup said, grinning & trying to see if he knew what she meant.

Butch thought back. _Oh yah, that's right. Goody two shoes! _

"Goody two shoes, huh?" Butch asked her.

Buttercup looked at him. "Hey. Do you want a slap on the other side of your face or what?"

Butch covered the unslapped side of his face. "I think I'll pass. Thanks for the offer." He tried to say nicely, slowly backing away from her.

Buttercup couldn't help but to laugh at his response but she couldn't help to ask. "Dude, whatever happened to being enemies? I thought you hated me."

Butch looked at her seriously for the first time and then smiled. "You want to change that?"

Buttercup thought about it. "You know what sure. That would be cool." _I think middle school would be better off if I didn't have any grudges or enemies on hand. _

Butch smiled. "Okay, good."

--

(A couple of periods later. In the hallway.)

"Damn, locker! Why can't this piece of junk open on me?" Butch shouted, kicking the bottom of his locker with a dent starting to form.

Buttercup couldn't help but to grin remembering that was her a while ago and Bubbles went to help her with it.

"Hey Butch. You break it, you pay for it. You know that?"

"Haha, very funny. You want to teach me how to open this or what?"

"Alright sure. What's your combo?"

"41-49-27."

Buttercup smiled with an idea forming in her head. She slowly taught him how to turn the dial right-left-right and all of that and the locker finally opened.

"Hey, thanks for that." Butch smiled at her.

"No problem." Buttercup said and walked off to her next class.

--

(Next day, before homeroom.)

Butch opened his locker with his success but to only find water squirting at his face.

Buttercup who was right next to him, laughed.

"Buttercup!" Butch screamed.

Buttercup giggled, closed her locker, and started to make a run for it.

Butch chased her down all wet and laughing down the hallway.

_Oh. This is going to be a fun year. _Buttercup thought to herself.

--

**Hehe. This was a fun story to write. Shall I continue? (:?**


End file.
